


Early Morning Kisses

by cautiousArdent



Category: Borderlands
Genre: I Tried, M/M, fluffy stuff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zer0 wakes up every morning to scout out the road ahead of him. This morning in particular, he gets bored quickly, which wakes up a certain member of his team. Written in second person, Zer0's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Kisses

You sit up, yawn, and stretch your arms. You forget what it’s like to actually have a good night’s sleep, but it’s almost dawn – well, in your book; it probably won’t be for another four or five hours, honestly – and you and your teammates must start ahead of the others. You usually wake up before everyone else to scope out what lies ahead for you and to make sure it’s at least safe for half a mile. You get up quietly and go to the roof after grabbing your sniper. 

You kneel down while making sure you had protection, just in case, and start scanning the area. You don’t see anyone up ahead, so you scan the areas behind you. 

Honestly, you could wake up later to do this, since it only takes you about half an hour to make sure no one is coming, and even if someone does, you usually decide not to engage in combat if there’s more than one. You did once when there was a whole group, and it woke up your teammates because you were being shot at. All three of them got pissed and told you not to start a fight while they were sleeping again. Since scoping out the area was something you chose to do yourself, they decided they can’t tell you what you can and cannot do, so long as you don’t fight with anyone until everyone was awake again. You agreed and, after you thought about it, decided it was a horrible idea to shoot at the group in the first place.

You sit in silence as you rest your back against a crate. You just sit and think. Sometimes it’s nice. You think about your teammates, your growing liking towards them, and your quest of finding The Vault. You smirk a little to yourself as you think of someone in particular.

After over an hour after you scoped out the surrounding areas, you start to get fed up. You cross your arms and stand up to start pacing.

“Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! / So bored I’m going to die! / Someone wake up soon!” you whisper to yourself. You start to get tempted to just go for a drive around and come back when you know everyone will be awake, but you don’t want to risk running into enemies. You sit down and give out a short sigh. You watch the sky for a bit while you think of how bored you are.

Without warning, out of the corner of your eye, you see someone on the stairs. You go to grab your sword and take a fighting stance. After a quick moment, Axton’s face was visible and you lower your hand and stand up straighter. You let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Man, your pacing up here was so loud it woke me up,” he complains as he walks over to you. You shrug.

“I was very bored / waiting for you to wake up. / I am still tired.” You sit down.

He chuckles. This really quick, low chuckle that made you smile for some reason. You resist shaking your head and just inaudibly clear your throat.

“Maya and Sal are still asleep. They should be waking up soon, though,” he states, and you nod.

He sits down across from you with his hands clasped together and leaning forward. He watches the sky and looks around the landscape.

You watch him carefully. It takes a while for him to notice, but when he finally does he raises an eyebrow and stares at you. Of course, he doesn’t know that you’re actually looking at him in the eye, but you can tell he could sense that you weren’t just staring past him or at something else.

“It’s hard to figure out if you’re actually looking at me or not,” he tells you and you smile. You don’t laugh or say anything to neither confirm nor deny it. Instead, you continue to stare at his eyes.

Now he’s standing up again and walks over to you. He crouches down in front of you and it’s suddenly somewhat hard to breathe. You swallow as you watch him reach out and put his hands, softly, on your helmet. He cocks his head as if to silently ask for your permission. You raise your own hands to stop him.

“Axton no, stop it. / I do not want you to see / behind this helmet.”

“Come on, it’ll be fine,” he reassures you. You close your eyes shut tightly as you feel your helmet being gently lifted off your head. You open your eyes and glare at him, wanting him to put your helmet back on. You watch his face for any disgusted looks, but he doesn’t give you any. His expression didn’t change at all, really, and you’re left to your thoughts as to why. Finally, he gives you this tiny smile, and you feel your breath is caught in your throat.

Then, he does something entirely unexpected.

He leans towards you and gives you a kiss.

You sit there, stunned, and stare at him for some sort of explanation. He laughs slightly before kissing you again. You’re not entirely sure how to take it – since he flirts with the rest of your teammates, too – but at some point you react and kiss him back. He smiles into your kiss as you bring one of your hands up and around his neck. He breaks it only slightly to catch his breath, only to kiss you again.

Suddenly, you hear footsteps on the stairs and quickly stop kissing him. He raises an eyebrow and looks at the stairs. When he looks back over to you, you have already put your helmet back on. He gives you a little grin.

“We’re ready to head out,” you hear Salvador say. You nod towards him, but you don’t keep your eyes off Axton.

“What were you two even doing up here?” Maya asks.

“Just talking,” Axton tells her as he smirks and shrugs. You’re not entirely sure if she believes him, though.

Both you and Axton wait until they go down the stairs again, but before you can leave, too, he grabs your arm and plants a kiss on the top of your helmet, where your forehead would be. You can feel your face get warm, and you are very glad no one can see it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some artwork on Tumblr, a few of which showing Zer0's face and that he has scars all over it. This quickly became my headcanon as well, which drove me to write this, along with my otp being AxZer0. I love the idea of Axton flirting with everyone in his party, and I also wanted to write Zer0, since he's my favorite character.


End file.
